Change Of Heart
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: When Kyo cheats on her, Tohru thinks she'll never love again. She moves back into Shigures house and finds a certain grey haired boy is also staying there. Will he be the one to change Tohru's heart? Yukiru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am going to rewrite this! It wasn't very good so...yeah. Please give me your honest opinions!**

**CHAPTER ONE- Bitter Farewells**

How could he do this to me again? How could he treat me like this?

After all that I'd done for him, after all that we'd went through...how could he betray me like this?

"Come on, Tohru?! I said I was sorry didn't! I was drunk!" Kyo pleaded. "Your over-reacting! I mean, its not like I love that girl! I love you Tohru!"

I fought back the tears in my eyes. I wasn't standing for it anymore.

"Maybe a few months ago I would've believed you. Maybe a few months ago, I would've taken you back. Not anymore Kyo! It's always the same excuse! I was drunk! I don't love her! I love you! If you loved me, you'd come home at night! If you loved me, you would get a job! If you loved me you wouldn't cheat on me with other woman! I am sick of this! You think I'm just going to take it! Well, I'm not! I'm done with you Kyo Sohma! Get out!" I screamed.

Kyo stared at me in shock. I never spoke to anyone that way.

"Tohru-" He started. I cut him off.

"Just get out!" I shouted. Kyo sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever." He mumbled. He stormed out the house and slammed the front door.

I collapsed on the floor. I couldn't believe what I'd just said. I guess all that hurt and pain of these past couple of months just came spilling out.

After the curse broken, Kyo and I moved in together. At first, I was so happy. Even though the house was really small and it was in a bad area, I felt like a princess. It was my castle and Kyo was my prince. That was until he started drinking. It started off with a couple of beers at the weekend. Then, he was out everyday, at the bar. He would come home at 2:00am drunk out of his mind. Sometimes, he didn't come home at all. Once, I found him passed out in the front garden. Then, he cheated on me for the first time.

I had been up all night, worrying about him. Like everynight. I called the bar where he normally went and they said he'd went off with a woman. I didn't understand until I called Uo. She got really mad and called him a cheating bastard. It hit me then. He was cheating on me. I felt so...hurt. All the promises, all the oaths, they were meaningless. Lies.

I can't believe I took him back. I was a fool. I should of left him a long time ago.

I don't know what to do. Legally, this house doesn't belong to me. Kyo bought it. I don't have any money for a hotel and I couldn't go to Arisa's or Hana's. They only have small flats and I wouldn't want to impose on them like that. The only place I can think of was Shigure's house. It's my only option.

I can't stay here. Anywhere but here.

I walked into the hall and picked up the phone. I just hoped he hadn't changed his number.

"Hello! Shigure Sohma speaking!" A familiar voice said happily.

"Hi Shigure. Its Tohru."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 PROLOGUE- Open Doors

I stood outside of that familiar door. I remember when I left this house. My home.

I never thought it would be so hard to open it again.

To leave behind all the pain and suffering...that was easy. But, Kyo and I, we did have some good times. Those are the memories I wish I could forget. The memories that make me want to run back to him.

To open this door, is to close another. If I open this door, I have to accept that I'm leaving Kyo behind forever. Why is it so hard?

I need to do this. I need to move on. To forget this ever happened. To start a fresh page.

To forget Kyo Sohma.

CHAPTER 2- A NEW START

I knocked on the door. Almost immediatly Shigure answered.

"TOHRU-KUN! YOU HAVE RETURNED TO ME AT LAS-" Shigure stopped mid sentance when a hand slammed down on his head.

"Shut up, Shigure." A voice said. It couldn't be...

"Yuki-kun!" I exclaimed."What are you doing here?"

Yuki looked confused."I live here now. Didn't Shigure tell you" He asked.

Shigure smiled widely."SUPRISE!" He cheered."The old gangs back together! Well, except for Kyo!"

I flinched at the name. So much for forgeting him. Yuki must of saw my expression.

"Shigure! Don't mention that idiot!" He snapped."Are you alright Miss- I mean Tohru?"

I smiled as convincingly as I could.

"It's okay! I'm fine! I just...have a headache!" I lied.

Yuki didn't look like he believed me. "May I please go upstairs now?" I asked."I'm a little tired..."

Shigure nodded."Of course! Your bedrooms still the same! Just make yourself at home!" He said.

I trudged up the stairs. It had been a long day.

I forced myself not to look in the direction of _his _room, although he wasn't there.

I pushed open the door to my room. Shigure was right. My bedroom was the exactly how I had left it. I hadn't taken much with me when I moved in with him. Just some clothes and a few pictures of mom...

I stared out my window. It felt like I had stepped back in time. To a time when I had been a naive, innocent girl. It was hard to believe that I'd left here just a year ago. It felt like decades since I'd looked out this same window. It seemed I was the only one that had changed.

I unpacked what little belongings I had and gazed around my room. So many things had changed today. My home, my life and even my heart. I missed him. I missed him so, so much. But...that was in the past. Eventually, I would move on. I would be able to love again. At least, I hope so.

He's probably home. He would've realized I've left by now. Or maybe he's to drunk to notice.


End file.
